yggdrasilrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Easnadh ó Gallchobhair
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — Easnadh Dervla ó Gallchobhair pronounciation: Asna Dervla oh-Gallagher • ' age ' — 37 • ' year ' — N/A • ' birth date ' — 15th November 1972 • ' height ' — 5'07" • ' weight ' — 137lbs • ' hair ' — Naturally blonde (but she charms it lighter) • ' eyes ' — Light Blue • ' gender ' — Female • ' sexuality ' — bisexual • ' dating status ' — Casually dating a muggleborn Frenchwoman she knows named Marie-Josée Thuram • ' theme songs ' — Misseri (Turn Green Meadows Into Grey) by Leaves' Eyes (on you tube) Golden leaves under my shoes Gathering birds in the sky May I go with them • ' wand ' — 8½ inches, Elder with an augurey tail feather • ' blood status ' — Half-blood • ' school house ' — Was a Vanaheimr in her student days ''character information'' ''history'' Easnadh's family come from a small island just off of the main body of Eire (a tiny island near to the smallest of the Aran Islands). The family were a line of purebloods through the Norman Invasion right up until the English Invasion. It was said that there was never a squib born in their family, but the truth was they simply disposed of squibs at an early age. The family resisted by making their entire island Unplottable and withdrawing from the surrounding islands and mainland. The whole wizarding family lived peacfully on the tiny island and a little culture grew up between them. Their children were sometimes schooled at the various magical institutions (more often not, though), but the adults stayed on the island and only traveled within other all-wizard communities. This continued for a few hundred years and for many of the clan, it was a toss up as to whether they would come out sane or insane. This was due to a lot of inbreeding over the years, but in the 1800s, they began to come off of their island and begin to mix with the world at large once more. This was due to a handful of the wizards going dark and causing the others to flee from their island stronghold. In the early 1900s, part of the family reclaimed their island from the now-deceased dark wizards and it is the stronghold of their family again. They now no longer live exclusively on the island, nor only intermarry and have since then produced a wealth of well-adjusted and powerful wizards. Some of them even began to marry muggle-borns and then to marry normal muggles as their prejudices wore away. These days they are thought of as a bit of a blood-traitor family. Easnadh herself is a half-blood and she couldn't care less. She grew up on the island, surrounded by many numerous cousins, although she was an only child. Her muggleborn mother suffered complications with the pregnancy and could not carry another child. As such, she was doted upon by her parents and she grew to be able to charm her relatives with ease. She first showed proficiency for magic at the late age of eight. Had she been born a few centuries before, she would have been dubbed a squib and met with 'an unfortunate accident'. As it was, they were starting to worry that she would be one until she one day picked up a bodhrán and started playing it perfectly in rhythm having never picked one up before. This was at a little island festival and when she was praised by her parents, she got so exicted that her untrained magic grabbed hold of a bombarde and a small harp and she began to play a tune without ever having touched the other two instruments at all. It seemed music flowed through her veins and as she grew older and attended Yggdrasil (in House Vanaheimr) this continued. She was a fairly run-of-the-mill witch in general, but if she was anywhere near a musical instrument, she could make it sing without even trying. She found her magic got a boost if she added some kind of rhythm and she started trying to adapt the way the teachers taught the spells into more of a rhythmic thing for her. For more flexible spells it worked ... for more rigid ones it fell flat. Still, not to be deterred (which she probably should considering her magic is not wonderful) she continued to experiment. Upon just about scraping enough in her exams to graduate properly, she moved into the muggle world for a few years. She traveled the world and got herself a recording deal under the stage name álainn (pronounced Aw-linn, means beautiful). She still does do tours and concerts on her time off but when she reached thirty she decided she missed the wizarding world and applied for the open job as a teacher at Yggdrasil. Easnadh is wealthy even without her income from the school thanks to her recording career and she lives off of that mostly, but she is more interested in the shenanigans of the school currently. As for her love life, Easnadh had her first ten boyfriends in quick succession between ages thirteen and fifteen. None of them lasted more than three weeks and she considers them flings. When she was sixteen, she fell utterly in love with a beautiful witch by the name of Ariadne Lassellin and the two stuck together until they graduated. She gave her heart, body and soul to Ariadne; but it all went wrong after they graduated as they wanted utterly different things in life and no longer had school to keep them together. Burned a little by it, Easnadh stuck to men again for a long time. She has had a string of lovers and been unfaithful to almost every one as she figured "I'm young, I can do who and what I damned well want." Her licentious streak ended when she was twenty-six, when she fell madly in love with a muggle man named Luis Calcio. They had a whirlwind romance and married after only two weeks in Las Vegas; both drunk as skunks. Life was good for a while, if a little booze-soaked. Her records were selling like hotcakes between the mournful reminiscences of love gone wrong, pleasures of the flesh and bottle and then passion-filled romance in her lyrics. They combined with a musical skill that seemed bordering on magical for the muggles that listened to her and Easnadh never bothered to tell them how right they were. The marriage to Luis resulted in three children, all had in quick succession but the stresses of children on such a romance caused them to get divorced while Easnadh was still pregnant with her son. It caused a bit of a scandal with her career; but she didn't care and even wrote a song disparaging those who called her a slag and getting a huge hit out of it. Luis got full custody of the girls and Easnadh visited, eventually giving birth to her son and giving up her right for custody right away. She figured Luis could raise the kids "he had caused to happen" (Easnadh is not the best at living in the real world at times). Despite being a terrible mother and not maternal at all; she still sent letters and presents and visited from time to time. These visits increased as her son got older and began to display his own little personality. When Byrne was two, Easnadh fell pregnant again from another drunken one-night stand with goodness-knows-who being the child's father. She withdrew from her musical career, claiming she wanted to work on a new album; which was not wholly a lie. She moved back to Gallchobhair Isle and lived with her cousin, Iona. Upon the birth of the daughter she named Ariadne, she gave her up to Iona to raise as her own. She still visits her daughter even though she gave her up. By now, she was bored of her life and decided a change was in order. She reintegrated into the Wizarding World and floated about for a year "garnering inspiration" but eventually, the position of music professor opened up at Yggdrasil. Deciding that despite the fact of students being a necessary evil in this role, she would get a comfy place to live in a warm climate and she kinda missed the old castle. She got the position and has been there ever since. ''personality'' Strict, bitchy and just about the least maternal mother the students may ever know, other than her girlfriend Emjée. Easnadh is very selfish and that trait is only exacerbated by her lover. She has been a successful career woman, a not-so-successful wife and mother, a divorcée and a teacher. She has a lot to teach the kids that come across her if she can stomach them long enough to tell them anything. She has lived in isolation on the familial Isle as well as all over the world. She could be an intelligent woman but does not utilize the brains she does have and so that is pretty much a moot point. The only things she really cares about in life are music, her pet Bronwen and lots of good sex. As long as she has those things, she is content. Easnadh has long been considered by her family as a wildcard and a throwback to the age where their clan produced many rather insane members. She is loved by her family but they are also a little wary of her as she can be very unpredictable. They say (behind her back, naturally) that her tempers change more quickly than the skies over their Isle and that as soon as you think you know who she is, she changes into something else entirely. She is very flaky and can be bitingly vicious at times, but deep down she is a bit of a lost soul. She doesn't really know how to interact with people unless it is through music or between the bedsheets, but she doesn't care enough to be bothered to try. ''relationships'' ''family'' mother — muggleborn — Niamh Colleen ó Gallchobhair née Murphy (66) father — half-blood — Sárán Owain ó Gallchobhair (78) ex-husband — muggle — Luis Michel Calcio (54) daughter — half-blood — Aisling Luisa Calcio (11) Born eight and a half months after the marriage of her parents, Aisling has just started Yggdrasil in House Vanaheimr like her mother before her. She has no interest in music however and has aspirations of making it as a sportswoman. If she can't make it in Quidditch then she'll try out for a women's football team. She does not care much for her mother and is very much a Daddy's girl. daughter — half-blood — Báirbre Niamh Calcio(11) Born a mere ten months after her elder sister, Babbie is a very thoughtful, serious and studious girl. She has expressed a desire to go to Harvard Law School after she finishes Yggdrasil. She is also at the school, in House Nifleim in the same year as her elder sister. Babbie has more time for her mother than her sister does but she still prefers her father. son — half-blood — Byrne Luis Calcio(10) Showed his magic at the tender age of two. Widely thought to be in possession of a huge amount of magical power. Byrne likes his mother more than his sisters do as she spent much more time with him than she did her girls. She is looking forward to his starting school so they can spend more time together. daughter — half-blood — Ariadne Dervla Eire ó Gallchobhair (8) The natural daughter of Easnadh and Who Knows. She got dumped back on Gallchobhair Isle and is currently being raised by Easnadh's cousin, Iona ó Gallchobhair. cousin — half-blood — Iona ó Gallchobhair (45) Iona is the niece of Sárán and had lived a very luckless life. Her muggle husband died in the same accident that claimed their son many years ago. She never got over it and became almost a recluse even on the Isle. When Easnadh went back home to give birth to the unwanted child of whomever she had happened to shag that night; Iona felt a bond with the poor babe. Easnadh was all too willing to let Iona raise the baby and allowed Iona to adopt her. Easnadh is her natural mother but has no legal rights to her any longer. lover — muggleborn — Marie-Josée "Emjée" Thuram (31) Marie-Josée is an exotic-looking French woman who drinks and smokes too much, but she does not care. She and Easnadh have the same kind of philosophy on life - except Marie-Josée maintains she is not stupid enough to get herself married and pregnant as it is a 'waste of time'. She has no time for Easnadh's children and often will go on a minibreak rather than spend time with them. She hates children and avoids them when she comes to visit her lover on campus. She also is a lot of the reason that Easnadh is not close with her daughters as they do not get along with Emjée. ''friends'' to come ''other'' to come ''random notes'' Wand Notes — RUIS (Elder) November 25 to December 22 - Those born under this sign are able to live and prosper under any conditions. You live many lives during your time here and will carry memories into every venture. You are a gypsy and a student gathering experience and knowledge to eventually become a great teacher. Ref. Music — Easnadh can pick up any instrument from anywhere and make it give sweet music within an hour even if she has never seen it before. She is a natural musician and can coax a tune out of anything. Woman — She is not very motherly at all. She feels love for her children, but she still half-views them as accidents or sonmething that didn't really happen. Luis does most of the raising of the three. She does have a favourite in her son and her daughters are aware and resent that. Song Power — She will often sing to herself and sway before performing a spell that needs a lot of magical power as she somehow boosts the effect. No one, including herself, can figure out why this happens; it just does. She wonders if maybe it is a confidence thing as she was seemingly magic-less for so long. Pet — She has a pet raven by the name of Bronwen that she adores. Bronwen serves as a 'post owl' if she needs her to, but the bird is more often to be found within 100 yards of her master. Fluency — She is fluent in both French and Italian and has released albums in both languages. ''in-game events'' — 2010 Easnadh's Tag — April → April 3rd ¤ thread being unimpressed with the language used, her first comment on MAGINET was to hand out detentions. → April 7th ¤ Post 001 Giving Garrett Appolyon and Xiang Ru Mochizuki their detention date → April 18th ¤ Post 002 getting her muse back on a weekend break with Emjée on Gallchobhair Isle Category:Faculty Category:Half-blood Category:Character